Burning Rain
by Helkh
Summary: After destroying his own home and a greater portion of Tenkuu, it seems that Souryuu will do anything to stop his own existence. Unfortunately for him, no one else seems to think this a brilliant idea.


**Burning Rain**  
Death Beat  
_Chapter One_

  
_As I drown in the waters that would give me life, I wonder again how I ever came to love. I've fought my entire life to separate myself from any who would try to care and to turn my heart to ice. In the end I suppose it didn't work, did it? Here I am, mourning something most would rejoice in. _

My heart bleeds for you, and it will never cease. I couldn't tell you why. I couldn't even describe the thrill I feel from the thought of you. I don't understand any of this and it terrifies me. 

What if you should know? Better that I am forever lost. 

I sink deeper into the smothering water that is my protection and death. Better that you never know that I would die for you. 

That I am dying for you. 

  
The sleek black and red Dragon plunged from the sky with a desperate snarl, slamming into the lake's surface with explosive force. The Serpent at its shores ducked into the violent wave, curled protectively around a small human. As the water stilled, the child stared up to the reptilian god silently. 

Touda ignored him, choosing to stare intently at the lake. The trees thrashed in the tearing wind howling through the dawn. The animals clung to their homes in fright as the gods tore at the world they fought to preserve. Somewhere above the treetops a white Tiger raged. 

The Serpent could sense the rising bodies long before his human charge and uncoiled slightly, seeing the lake begin to bubble and steam as surges of pure fire energy burned through it. He felt the young Shinigami jerk as two immense Dragons shot out of the water curled around each other, jaws snapping and tearing. From behind them, a fiery form spread her wings and keened angrily. 

  
Hisoka clamped both hands over his ears. The screams of the gods twisted over and around him, crushing him. The violent emotion seared his soul and tore a hole in his mind, wrapping its claws around the edges to keep it gaping wide. His cries joined the crowded dawn. 

  
'Down!' Tsuzuki roared at Byakko, fists tangled in the long white fur. 'Before they kill each other!' 

'No, before he makes Kurikara kill him,' Byakko snarled back, dropping into a reckless dive. The air parted before them, curling with a hissing roar. 

The Dragons fought on, pale light from the mountains spilling over their writhing coils. 

  
Suzaku screamed her impotent fury, burning a ring around the lake and cutting flaming patterns across its surface. She could see Tsuzuki standing precariously on Byakko's shoulder. 

She rose again and caged the pair in her wings, protectively. Tsuzuki's desperation licked at her mind, stoking her anger and disbelief. Turning a glittering red eye on Touda, she hissed at him pointedly. The cold-eyed snake slipped off over the water, closer to the blood play. 

The players were ready. 

She spread her wings. 

  
Hisoka staggered around the flames circling the water, head craned back. He moved jerkily, unsure of his own self. There were so many souls around him, the blinding souls that drowned him. 

Tumbling to his knees, he stared upwards, marking the path of the two Dragons. Suddenly, he fell forward, feeling wicked claws tear into his belly, spraying his blood over everything below. Dimly, he heard the things around him. He was sagging against his opponent, jaws locked but weakening. 

'SOURYUU! STAND DOWN!' 

_Tsuzuki._ The boy came back to his own mind with a jolt. 

_Oh God. No. Kurikara!_ Hisoka's head snapped up and he scrambled forward. 'Kurikara!' he screamed. 

  
Touda surged upward, slamming his body into the keening blue Dragon. He knocked it back, then engulfed it in flame, retreating. He watched it pause and roar its frustration, unable to attack. 

A black blur spun past him into the fire. 

  
Tsuzuki held his breath, vaguely aware of Suzaku encircling him again in her wings. Byakko rumbled apprehensively from between his knees. 

  
Suzaku saw Souryuu fall from Touda's cage of fire first. With one powerful flap, she raced across the clearing and dropped below the Dragon. He was rapidly transforming into his human avatar and plummeting at an alarming rate. 

With outstretched arms, she caught him, then rolled across the grass to compensate for the impact. In a flash she pinned him down. 

  
The fires winked out and a small frame emerged from the huge draconic body stretched out in midair. Touda snaked his head forward and caught the tumbling human body of Kurikara in his jaws. Slowly, he returned to the shore. 

Hisoka lept forward when he reached the grass and tugged Kurikara away, already tearing the fabric free from his Shikigami. 

Touda watched the boy pass hands gleaming with liquid silver over the gaping stomach wound. Energy pooled into the bloody mess and began restoring the severed organs rapidly. Blood spilled over the grass, gleaming in the warm light of dawn. 

  
Tsuzuki leapt down from Byakko and bolted for his fallen god. Suzaku sat up, releasing Souryuu's limp wrists. She smiled weakly at Tsuzuki who dropped to his knees beside her. 

'He's alive,' she said simply. 

Tsuzuki began to breathe again. He felt his heart swell and he grinned down at the unconcious Dragon. He looked around as Byakko set down beside him. 

'I think we'll need sake after this,' the Tiger observed. 

Suzaku looked wearily delighted with the idea. She pointed shakily at the three others wading through the water and charred grass. Tsuzuki raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

Touda walked ahead of the other two, apparently unconcerned with the world around him. Kurikara ungraciously endured Hisoka's help, one arm hooked around his master's neck. He groused about it every step of the way. 

'I'm not a weakling, child. I'm sure I can walk on my own. I've been doing it for centuries.' 

'Fine,' said Hisoka. 'I'll let go and you can belly crawl your way home.' 

Kurikara bared his teeth. Hisoka snorted. 

'That's what I thought.' 

The trio splashed into the semi-circle of their companions. Tsuzuki looked around at them all. Every one of them was soaked, singed, tired and tingling with adrenaline. As one, they had stopped a terrible suicide. 

As one, they all grinned stupidly at one another. 

  



End file.
